Antennas are used in wireless transmitters and receivers. During design and manufacturing phase, these antennas are tuned for optimal performance. However, the environmental changes and other external factors such as device's closeness to an interfering object may cause non optimal signal reception and transmission operation. In order to tune an antenna when a wireless device is in field use, it is necessary to measure impedance.